Mother Holle (My Version)
Version 1 (Alex and Elisa) Upon arriving in Holleland, Elisa and Alex see muchkins chanting. One blows a raspberry at Elisa. Mother Holle (Mrs Caywood) offers Alex to feed the muchkins. After eating, Elisa is given the task, but one pees on Elisa after too much force-feeding. As Elisa leaves to go home, Alex stays awhile. While on the balcony, Alex and the munchkins fluff the pillows, making the feathers fall out. Elisa struugles too much. The feathers fade to snow, and Zack is stuck in the snow. When Spring came, Zack informed everyone that Elisa and Alex are back. Mrs. Caywood gives Alex and Elisa their just rewards. Alex gets his necklace back and his clothes change into a beautiful wedding uniform. As with Elisa, pitch falls onto her clothes. She is now the Wicked Witch of Redondo Beach. James Clark and Dawn Smith catch up to Elisa and she reluctantly agrees to marry James. However Mrs. Smith yells, "Wait for James, Elisa! You're getting married!". Daniel Robinson, Alex's true friend he knew in sixth grade, came and took Alex to his kingdom and happily agreed to marry. Back at Elisa, she and her husband-to-be James, crash into a pile of hay. Version 2 (Christian and Alex) Once upon a time in a small house in Redondo Beach, lived Alexandros Martinez and his treacherous father and brother. The father liked the fat and lazy one. Alex was the complete opposite of his brother in which he does the chores. He was also the "Cinderella" of the house because of it. Now it happened that one day the shuttle was marked with his blood, so he dipped it in the well, to wash the mark off; but it dropped out of his hand and fell to the bottom. He began to weep, and ran to his step-father and told him of the mishap. But he scolded him sharply, and was so merciless as to say, "Since you have let the shuttle fall in, you must fetch it out again." He ends up in Mother Schaller's house. He stayed some time with Mrs. Schaller, and then he became sad. At first he did not know what was the matter with him, but found at length that it was homesickness; although he was many thousand times better off here than at home, still he had a longing to be there. At last he said to the middle-aged woman, "I have a longing for home; and however well off I am down here, I cannot stay any longer; I must go up again to my own people." Schaller said, "I am pleased that you long for your home again, and as you have served me truly, I myself will take you up again." Thereupon she took him by the hand, and led him to a large door. The door was opened, and just as the maiden was standing beneath the doorway, a heavy shower of golden rain fell, and all the gold remained sticking to him, so that he was completely covered with it. "You shall have that because you are so industrious," said Schaller; and at the same time she gave her back the shuttle which he had let fall into the well. Thereupon the door closed, and the maiden found himself up above upon the earth, not far from his father's house. It was Christian's turn to go down the well. Category:Stories